1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baseball training apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved batting trainer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect random release of baseballs for permitting access and inpact of an individual attempting to strike the baseballs with a baseball bat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball training apparatus of various types utilized in the prior art is availed to permit practice of individuals attempting to sharpen batting abilities. Such an apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,044 to Miniere wherein a removable target is automatically positioned for batting practice after each blow thereto with a baseball bat.
U.S. PAT. No. 4,768,785 to Patterson sets forth a baseball practice apparatus arranged to learn a proper swing in a baseball procedure.
U.S. PAT. Nos. 3,588,104; 4,846,472; and 4,516,772 are each further examples of baseball training apparatus.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved batting trainer apparatus are set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to provide random access to one of a plurality of baseballs in a baseball batting procedure.